


anything but you

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k18 [9]
Category: Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: William, a gentleman, escorts Yixing, a flirt, to his hotel room.





	anything but you

**Author's Note:**

> [kinktober 2k18, prompt #11](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/): praise kink
> 
>  **warnings:** praise kink, facefucking

-

Yixing’s gotten prettier in the two years since William’s last seen him. It helps the alcohol from the CCTV Chinese New Year’s afterparty is pinking his cheeks, has his eyes glittering. When he smiles at William as they run into each other at the hotel elevators, his dimple appears, and William can’t breathe.

‘Waiting-xianbei,’ he demurs, ‘thank you for performing with me and Bo-ge tonight.’

William’s mouth is dry. ‘Of course.’

He hasn’t pressed the call button for the elevator yet. Yixing does so, raising his eyebrows. ‘You never texted,’ he mentions, perfectly casual, ‘but I’m happy to see you.’

Before William can reply, the elevator doors open. Yixing overbalances for a moment - enough for William to start reaching out - before he steadies himself with an artful grace and steps inside. William swallows. ‘I should escort you to your room.’

‘Okay, xianbei,’ acquiesces Yixing. His dimple is prominent. He stands close to William to press the appropriate button for the floor, waits patiently for the elevator to close and start moving.

William can’t manage a single word the entire time, but Yixing doesn’t seem bothered. Instead, he hums the theme song of their drama, grins at William when he sees William staring at him. A flick of his hand beckons William to follow as they get out of the elevator, to the hotel room.

The hotel door opens with Yixing’s keycard. The lights come on - but at a low intensity. William shouldn’t be here. He should not let the door close behind him. He should not be touching Yixing’s shoulder, making sure he’s _real_ and _warm_.

Yixing toes off his shoes at the threshold, turns around. ‘C’mon, xianbei.’

William kicks off his shoes, follows.

A moment later, Yixing is in his arms, murmuring ‘Waiting-xianbei,’ and William doesn’t _need_ to think anymore - because he’s kissing Yixing, whom he’s been wanting to kiss for two fucking years now, and it doesn’t matter that Yixing tastes of the gala dinner and shots of alcohol, because he’s _here_.

Then Yixing is pushing him onto the bed, straddling his thighs, and William can’t help it, says, ‘fuck - fuck, you’re so pretty.’

Yixing blinks fast at the compliment, ducks his chin a little. ‘You don’t have to say that, xianbei,’ he says gently, even as his fingers tug at William’s shirt, starts to unbuckle his belt. ‘I’m here already.’

‘You are,’ insists William, his voice raw with more than only arousal. ‘You’re so beautiful - I can’t, I can’t even look at anything except you.’

‘Y-Yah,’ Yixing blurts in Korean, eyes wide, ears pinking in embarrassment, manages to switch back to his lovely Changsha Mandarin. ‘Xianbei, please.’

William changes tactics, bats Yixing’s hands away to undo his own belt, unbutton and unzip his pants. ‘Here, here,’ he says, not wanting to take away whatever it was Yixing was looking from him.

Yixing welcomes the distraction - stands up to tug William’s pants off, socks too. Too quick to give William the time to be embarrassed at his nudity. Finally, Yixing’s elegant fingers are taking William’s undershorts too, until William is sitting at the edge of the bed half-naked and half-hard.

He blinks, and Yixing’s kneeling between his spread legs, those dainty hands splayed along the inside of William’s thighs as Yixing dips forward to take the head of William’s cock in his mouth. It all happens so fast that William can’t even register what he’s seeing until the wet heat of Yixing’s lips around his dick shoots through him, punching out a guttural groan.

‘Oh fuck, fuck, fuck,’ stammers William, threading a hand through Yixing’s hair, willing himself to pull Yixing’s mouth off his dick, because no, this isn’t how it’s supposed to go, he should be the one offering himself to Yixing -

Yixing opens his mouth wider, takes his cock deeper. ‘ _Shit_ , Yixing, _Xing_ \- ’

Humming, Yixing peeks up at him from under his lashes as he bobs his head slow and wet, letting his tongue drag deliberately along the foreskin to taste the precome beading at the slit. He pulls off with a filthy loud pop, asks, ‘do you like this?’

William’s mouth works soundlessly, dumbstruck that he not only has Yixing right _here_ , he has Yixing fucking _sucking his cock_. ‘You’re going to kill me,’ he manages, and Yixing laughs - a loud, happy sound, before his lovely pianist fingers are curling around William’s cock, giving him a firm stroke, another, has William tipping his head back and moaning to the ceiling.

Between his thighs, Yixing pulls back his foreskin so his mouth can suck hard around the exposed tip, and Wiliam’s hips buck entirely on accident, shoving his dick deeper into the glorious circumference of Yixing’s mouth. ‘Shit - sorry, fuck,’ startles William, immediately looking at Yixing to see if he’s choked, hurt. Instead, he’s struck by the sight of Yixing’s brow furrowing in concentration as he tries to take William’s cock deeper. ‘Oh fuck, you look so fucking _good_ , Yixing.’

Yixing shuts his eyes, presses his head down until William’s cock hits the back of his throat. William can’t fucking look away. ‘Yixing, fuck, _baby_ , love your mouth, please, please.’

In reply, Yixing starts to bob his head, hollowing out his cheeks as he sucks. The slide is wet, the friction so delicious. The pleasure are licks of heat centering at the base of his spine, making William break out in a sheen of sweat while Yixing continues to work his cock over.

‘I wish I could look at this forever,’ confesses William, his hand still tangled in Yixing’s hair taking a grip, but not using it yet. ‘With your perfect mouth on my dick; I’m never going to stop thinking about you like this every time I come.’

Yixing’s ears are so, so red, his eyes squeezed tight like he can’t even look at William, face his sincerity, but William doesn’t care. He _needs_ to tell Yixing everything now, doesn’t know when his next chance will be. ‘Baby, I’m going to fuck your mouth, please, Yixing - let me, let me do it for you.’

In a valiant effort, Yixing tries to deepthroat him. His pretty fingernails dig into the soft flesh of William’s thigh as he tries to push his mouth downwards, try to press his nose against William’s trimmed pubes. It’s so fucking hot to watch Yixing struggle, struggle to _please_ his xianbei, that William can’t help his embarrassing stream of words, try and tell him: ‘You got me so wet - I’ll do it, baby, I’ll do it so you don’t have to - _fuck_ , my gorgeous Yixing.’

Yixing pulls off with a heave, looking up at him with damp lashes, pink cheeks, his plush bottom lip swollen, red and wet, so fucking _biteable_. William tightens his grip in Yixing’s hair, ‘trust me, trust xianbei, I got you, my beautiful baby.’

Between his legs, Yixing drops his mouth open, giving William permission. Groaning, William feeds his cock back between Yixing’s lips, hissing when the cool air of the hotel room is replaced with the wet heat of Yixing’s mouth. ‘You look so fucking good taking my cock, your mouth is perfect.’

Laying both hands William’s thighs, Yixing relaxes, drops his shoulders, eyes wide and watchful and waiting. William can’t disappoint him. ‘You just hurt me if you can’t take it, okay?’ Then he’s pumping his hips forward, watching how his cock disappears between Yixing’s red lips. ‘Look prettier like this than you ever did on set. Perfect mouth, perfect face - _fuck_.’

When his cock slides along the roof of Yixing’s mouth, hits the back of his throat without making Yixing gag, William picks up the pace. He fucks into that glorious heat quicker now, his mouth running just as much as the precome from the tip of his cock: ‘Dreamed of this, dreamed of having you like this - you’re more beautiful than I could ever have imagined.’

And it’s true - the amount of times William’s fisted his cock, gave in to his fantasies of having Yixing grind in his lap, suck on his cock, get underneath William so William could fuck him until he came all over himself, arching and moaning. ‘Want to fuck you too,’ he admits as he grinds into Yixing’s mouth, feeling how Yixing sucks around him, give him that friction. ‘Want to get your perfect body under me so I can watch you come apart for me.’

His hips pick up the pace now, fucking into Yixing’s mouth, amazed that Yixing doesn’t gag yet, even if he’s not used to sucking at the same time as getting face-fucked. It’s far more than William expects - stands to reason Yixing has far more experience than William would have imagined - but William feels greedy in this moment, only _he_ has Yixing’s mouth and effort and attention right now.

‘I’m going to fuck you better than I fuck your mouth,’ he promises, breathing ragged, watching his cock pump in and out between Yixing’s lips, jerk hard whenever Yixing moans ever-so-softly around his dick. ‘I’m going to take care of you like you deserve, like the fucking precious thing you are.’

Yixing _whines_ , right around his cock, and William groans, his free hand gripping Yixing’s hair too, pumping his hips that much faster. ‘Fuck, Yixing, you’re so fucking _perfect_ \- taking my cock, gonna take my come too?’

Not that Yixing could possibly answer, but Yixing jerks his head back against the grip William has in his hair, enough that William would think he’s trying to pull off if it wasn’t for the hard suck around the tip of his cock. He hisses, understands: ‘You’re going to look so fucking beautiful with my come on your face.’

Yixing hums - another piece of permission. William is helplessly, hopelessly enraptured by him. All he can do is deliver as promised - fuck into Yixing’s mouth, chase that friction. The tip of his cock keeps hitting the back of Yixing’s throat, his balls tapping against Yixing’s chin, and it helps that Yixing’s lips are so fucking _soft_ as they slide along the length of his dick.

At this rate, of course it doesn’t take long for William to come. Especially not when one of Yixing’s hands slides from the top of William’s thigh to cup his balls, stroke them. The additional friction has William gasping.

Yixing’s other hand slips behind William’s sac, rubs the tips of his fingers along William’s fucking _asshole_.

William barely wrenches Yixing’s head back as his cock starts to come, watching in soundless arousal as ropes of his spunk land over Yixing’s pinks cheeks, red mouth, staining him in white, staining him as William’s.

He groans, grabbing at Yixing’s shoulders to wrench him upwards, into his lap. To his credit, Yixing goes easily, and the tell-tale bulge of his own hard cock bumps against William’s stomach.

William kisses Yixing first, more than willing to lick off his come and let Yixing press it into his mouth. ‘Beautiful, gorgeous,’ he murmurs as he pulls away, licks at his cheeks, his jaw. ‘My lovely Yixing, my baby.’

‘Said you’d fuck me,’ Yixing whines, still sounding so sweet even though his voice was hoarse from being face-fucked.

‘Perfect,’ William says, vehement, and spins Yixing around so Yixing is flat on his back against the bed. ‘You’re just so fucking perfect.’

Yixing flushes red but doesn’t look away this time.

-

**Author's Note:**

> -william/yixing filmed "old nine gates" in 2016 where william totally fell in love with yixing in the behind-the-scenes footage  
> -there's no evidence (no bday message or weibo selfie) that they were ever in contact afterwards  
> -william & yixing were both seen at the CCTV CNY gala in 2018 where it looks like william tried to avoid yixing despite performing with him and huang bo (???)
> 
> conclusion: william is pining and also avoiding; yixing should just jump his bones. thank you for reading~


End file.
